Alternate Realities
by edebey
Summary: Everybody is in college. Read and Find out. Please Review.
1. The Racers!

Alternate Realities  
By: Yours Truly  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CARTOON/ANIME. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME  
BECAUSE I WANT TO SHARE MY IMAGINATION WITH THE WORLD.  
  
"Bye mom, Souta, Grandpa! I've gotta leave now!" a girl tapped her foot a couple of seconds. "HEY! IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME? HELLO?" the raven-haired beauty screamed into the huge house.  
At that time three people al showed up running from different places in the house. A middle aged woman- Mrs. Higurashi, a small teenage boy- Souta, and a old short man- Grandpa.  
Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter furiously and kissed her on the cheek, "Oh, my little girl is all grown up and going to college!" the older woman cried, sad to see her daughter leaving.  
"Hey sis, I'm gonna miss you. You'll call, or write? It's not gonna be the same without you around here." Came her little brothers sad voice. She turned and bent down and gave her little brother a bear hug.  
"Awww..... you think I would forget about you? No, I'll come by on weekends or write, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got my lucky bracelet Dad gave me." She let her brother out of the hug of death, kissed him on the cheek and stooped down to hug her grandfather.  
"Now remember, if you see any demons say a prayer to the all mighty gods. Remember, legend has it that saying a prayer will-" interrupted by the girl.  
" Yes, grandpa. I will say a prayer. I gotta go now. I'll see you all in a couple of weeks. LOVE YOU, BYE!" she yelled as she got her keys and jogged to her car.  
  
The girl, now identified as Kagome, jumped in the new mid-night red Mustang Selene Coupe GT convertible and put the top down. Turning her keys to start her V8 engine, revving the horse powers, she sped out of the long driveway, onto the main road, away from the Higurashi Estate.  
  
Twenty minutes later she was on I-285, heading towards her best friends house. She got off at Decatur and took a left. Turning on the radio, she cranked up the beats to Welcome to Atlanta (Remix). Some time later she turned down Magnolia Lane and the fifth house down picked up her buddy.  
"Hey, come on jump in Sango. Let's go, we need to get there early if we want to take a free tour. And besides, I want to unpack my stuff soI can go out tonight." Kagome persisted.  
Sango was sitting on her front balcony, waiting for Kagome. When her friend pulled up in her new car, Sango's jaw dropped. She grabbed her Bourbon handbag and ran down the wooden steps to the front porch. Walking slowly to the car to make sure it wasn't a dream, Kagome shouted at her.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Good Lord, where did you get this baby, girl. Let's get her on the road, man. Come on, lets go!" she shouted getting in and buckling up, knowing how Kagome drives. 'Little speed demon. Just what she need, a racing car.' Sango thought.  
Driving out of the Miyagi (I don't know what else to name her) Estate, they made they made their way back to the I-285 they made their way to I-85 North, stopping at Stockbridge to pick up her cousin, Kikyou, also.  
  
MEANWHILE- ELSEWHERE  
  
" Inuyasha, if you do not hurry up, and make me late, you will not like to consequences. Now, hurry up!" came the cold voice of a tall white haired man.  
The young adult classified as Inuyasha came out of the living room, carrying his bag, and snapped back. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, you could already be gone by now. You don't have to take me. Your just a cold-hearted pompous ass. You know that?" he flung at the older adult, now named Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha, such language. What would our father say? Now hurry up. I'm taking you because father asked me to." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.  
" You don't have to because Miroku can. All right, you can leave now." Inuyasha angrily retorted.  
" He can ride with us, then. You WILL ride with me. Do not push my patience." he said in a voice that lowered the temperature a few degrees. With that said he turned and walked away.  
  
Ten minutes later, Miroku Kazaana pulled up in his silver Mitsubishi Gallant. Inuyasha told him that Myouga would have to drive his car because Sesshoumaru had to drive him there. After a very loud argument, finally broken up by Sesshoumarus final decision, everybody piled into his small Lexus SL 500.  
Making their way to I-285, they merged into 85 North.  
  
ON THE INTERSTATE- HEADED TOWARDS THE UNIVERSITIES.  
  
Kagome noticed a nice black and chrome Lexus gaining up on her tail. She sped up and it stayed right behind her. She kept speeding up and slowing down until the car got into the right lane to pass her. When it started to pass her, they both kept neck-in-neck at 95-99 mph. She wanted to try out her new baby, so this looked like a worthy opponent. They kept going like this for a couple of minutes.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed how the car in front of him kept speeding up and slowing down, it was teasing HIM! He got into the right lane to pass the person, but the kept up with him. He took a good look at the car and noticed it was a nicely kept Mustang with good wheels, under carriage lights and a shiny mid-night red color. " He must keep that car inside everyday. What do you think Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his half-brother.  
"Uhhhh.... damn! She's HOT! Look at her Miroku, and she's got a friend. Two, actually. Whooo.....mmMMmm.... That's gotta be her boyfriends racing car." Inuyasha ranted on about the girl trio, while Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku who was drooling at he girl in the passenger seat.  
'A girl will not best this Sesshoumaru.' He pushed the gas a little jumping the speed to 120 mph. ' She cant compete with this little baby girl.' He praised his car slightly. Suddenly he noticed the Mustang was gaining a huge momentum on him. He was slightly aghast at this. 'What kind of engine do you have, woman?' he slightly wondered.  
  
Kagome let him speed up around a small turn, but when a straight away came she pushed on her gas pedal and gunned straight by him. She raised her hand and signaled to follow her, hoping he would comply with her wishes. She sped up till she was at a steady 135 mph, then she turned on cruise control.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed she raised her hand for him to follow her, and she sped up her speed greatly. She was now going at a steady 135 mph he noticed. She slew through the traffic with ease only a born racer could obtain through years of practice and experience. She pulled off at Roswell and.....  
  
________________________________________________________ Hey, this is my first (well, not exactly) fanfic that I have posted. Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I will not continue this story. I will just deep experimenting until I find one that a few people like. Thank You, for reading edebey 


	2. The Appearence of People!

Alternate Realities  
By: Yours Truly I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER ANIME. BUT, HEY IF YOU FIND OUT A WAY  
FOR ME TO OWN SESSHOUMARU, CALL ME.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
edebey: *grins happily* I now own Inuyasha. I stole em' from Rumiko Takashi. Guy in Black Glasses appears. Guy in Black Glasses: You are now under arrest for grand theft anime! edebey: *hides characters in closet* What *ARE* you talking about? Guy in Black Glasses: You stole the characters from Rumiko Takashi. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, may, and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. edebey: *sweatdrops* YOU CAN HAVE EM'. I'LL GIVE THEM BACK. Guy in Black Glasses: Good. Guy in Black Glasses disappears.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
GIRLS- P.O.V.  
  
Kagome slowed down when she approached the off ramp. Letting the Black gain up on her, she clicked her left turn signal on and swerved left. He followed at a steady distance behind her. Slowly, ever so slowly they made their way to a small cream and lilac structure that had an outside patio with a dance floor and a balcony with more tables. The sign let them know they were at the Presi Dium.  
She pulled in and around a circular drive, turning into a private parking lot. She pulled into a parking spot close to the private entrance. The Lexus pulled up a few spots behind her and parked. The Kagome and Sango got out of the car and leaned on the driver's side, while Kikyou just sat on the top of the backseats.  
Kagome looked at the three guys getting out of the car. She thought a minute and rephrased that. the two guys and man getting out of the car.  
The two guys weren't bad looking. One of them was decked out in Gucci, with long silver/white hair, and golden eyes. The other was decked in South Pole and donning two golden earrings in his left ear, brown eyes, and short black hair in a ponytail and the nape of his neck.  
The Man was another story. He was dressed in a three peice Armani suit. Nice Burbon leather shoes with the same silver/white hair as the other guy, but his golden eyes had a peircing quality, like he could see into your soul. It sent shivers down her spine, looking at him.  
  
GUYS- P.O.V.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly followed the girls, having a good notion of where they were going, probably some little cafe or a small dinky restuarant. He had no idea they would pull into the private parking lot of the Presi Dium. He was midly impressed. Though he did not show it.  
When the girls situated themselves, he got a good look at each of them, and noticed they were probably all little snobby rich girls. But when he took a second glance at the driver, his thoughts were sent to the trash. She was dressed like a everyday girl. No rich girl would ever be caught dressed in that, much less, seen with someone dressed like that.  
The Front Passenger was a young, strong-looking girl who had an air of daring. She had on a pair of blue-jeans and a blue tank top with white laces up the sides. Her hair was black as night and looked blue in the light. She was actually quite decent compared to the backseat sitter.The Backseat Passenger was a slinky-looking girl who was wearing a small white mini-skirt with a white halter-top that tied in back. Her brown hair contrasted with her style of clothing. He did not respect women who dressed like this one.  
The one that really caught his attention was the driver twirling her keys back and forth on her index finger. She was a young looking woman, about 18, maybe 19. She had red pants on with a white whisker-wash. To match her pants she wore a white and silver top with billowing sleeves that carried in the wind, pulling her black hair around her pale face, making her look like a goddess in the afternoon glow of sunlight. Her eyes caught his for a moment and he saw a emotion he did not reconize.  
  
The three men got out of their car and made their way to the Mustang that beat them, Miroku walking ahead of the rest to end up in front of the front passenger.  
"My name is Miroku Kazaana, ma'am. Will you please allow me a question, my humble beauty?" he asked taking her hand and kissing the fingers.  
"W-w-what?" the woman hesitated.  
"What is your name?" he asked, still holding her hands.  
"S-Sango, Sango Miyagi." she answered awe-struck with his flirting.  
"Sango, will you give me the plesure of baring my child?" he asked while caressing her backside.  
WHAM! BAM! THUD! Sango was red with embarrassment or anger, maybe both.  
"Don't worry he does that all the time, Sango. I'm Inuyasha West. And you may be?" Inuyasha asked the slinky looking girl.  
"Oh, I'm Kikyou Tama. Why don't we go inside and get the group a table? Inuyasha would you accompany me?" she cooed, he was caught like a fish on a hook. He followed her like a traind puppy.  
"Well, there goes Little Miss Bitch. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. You have a nice car over there. Good speed, too. We'll treating you guys to dinner for your good sport, how does that sound?" She asked looking up at him and giving him a blinding smile.  
Sango made her way inside dragging an unconsious Miroku by his hands.  
"My name is Sesshoumaru West. You also have a nice car sitting here. Who's is it, really? Your boyfriends, or your brothers?" He asked, enjoying seeing the emotions flit across her face, like joy, shock, confusion, then anger.  
"It is mine would you like to see the title? I can fish is out of the glove compartment, if you like." she snapped back.  
"Lift your hood, I belive you, woman."he said as he put is hands in his pocket and walked to the front of her car to see just what she had in there....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hi, do you like it so far? I know Sesshoumaru is OCC, but hey what are fanfics for? They are your stories made up by imagination. I have a fixation with Mustangs. I WOULD RATHER PUSH A MUSTANG, THAN DRIVE A CHEVORLET, OR ANYTING ELSE. If you really like it you will review please. This is kind of my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate it if you review. Thanks for support, 


	3. The Car, Dinner, and Hellos!

Alternate Realities  
By: Yours Truly  
I do not own anything, except for my Mustang in my mom's driveway.  
  
Kagome pushed another button on her remote, and the hood slowly popped up, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise. He studies the contents carefully, taking in her cars engine, along with the pretty good supply of Nitrus Oxide she had in the car. She had a v.8 engine, aluminum heads, racing shocks, four 20 oz. bottles of NOS, along with rear-suspension axles, and AVS brakes. Everything was either chrome, aluminum, or shiny black.  
"Your car is in good condition. How long have you had it?" Sesshoumaru asked the raven-haired girl leanig agianst her door.  
"About, say two and a half years. Me and Sango do the cleaning, espeacially under the hood. And the exterior, the decals can get pretty dirty." She replied matter-of-factly.  
Sesshoumaru just noticed the small decals on the side doors of the black mustang emblem. It ws running and the front was dark black, when it fades out behind it, becomes a solid gray. It was nicely done.  
"Who did the decals and paint?" he asked, wanting to know who had such talent.  
"I don't let anycody touch my car. 'Cept me and Sango. So, bluntly, we did it. Why do you wanna know? Most guys think I bought it like this. This is a special edition car. Only 100 made. So I took the liberty of seeing what I could do with it. As you can see now, it came out pretty nicely." she said enthusiastically.  
"Nice joob, Girl. Let's go eat, I am sure the monk would love another girl there to grope." Sesshoumaru said, coldy. 'How come I get this feeling to keep her away form other people. Strange. I will find out.' he thought, on the way to eat.  
  
"Ughhhh.... He is so perverted. How can other woman stand to be around him. He groped every waitress that came near us. Some of them even came back fourth and fifth times. That is soo wrong." Sango somplained in the girls restroom.  
"You like him." Kagome stated the obvious. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other. You like him, he likes you, make out!!!" she she burst out laughing at Sango horror-struck face.  
"I'm not as fast as Kikyou. When you were outside showing your car, she whent to the 'ladies room' and Inuyasha left seconds after that, for a 'mother nature call'. TEN minutes later Kikyou came back, shiny with sweat and her hair was messed up. Seconds after that, Inuyasha came back. His shirt had wet spots on it, and his bang were sticking to his face, with sweat. Ewwww. Ga-ross." Sango explained to Kagome the reason her and Miroku got another table for the four of them.  
"O-kay. Maybe you need a few more dates. Kikyou, I don't even want to know why we let her hang out with us. Well, let's get back to our company, were the hostess'. Come on, Sango. Sheesh." Kagome pulled her friend out of the small restroom for private members and led them back to the table.  
"So what would you like to order?" Kagome cheerfully asked Sesshouamru.  
Sesshoumaru raised and eyerow at the girl, Kagome. She was standing in front of him with a pencil and a pad in her hand and a name tag on that said 'Kagome'.  
"You work here?" He asked, disgusted.  
"Heavens NO! I own this place. But I want to look around the place, I have to were this to show I'm the owner. Besides I haven't looked at the comment sheets in a while, so I have a few things to do. That's why were at the secluded area. Only private members. And I don't think we should bother Inuyasha and Kikyou. They seem to be getting to know each other deep down inside PRETTY well." Kagome explained. " Well what would you like to drink, then?" she asked.  
" I'll take a.... How about a Cherry Mocha Latte." answered Sango asked, looking at her pad and turning to Miroku who said "Same Here."  
Kagome looked at Sango and mouthed "I Know You Like Him." Then scribbling down the order, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well? What would you like?" she asked out loud.  
He looked at her then answered, emotionlessly, " I would like a dry martini, double." and closed his mouth.  
"Sheesh, you think you could show some emotions. Well, I think I could go for a Grand Monier, in a brady snifter, room temperture, with a glass of coffee." she scrbibled down the last two drinks.  
"How old are you?" came a out of proportion question from Sesshoumaru.  
"I'm 22, why?" she asked, hesitant.  
"Aren't you a little young to know how the order and mix these drinks? Isn't the age qualification supposed to be 25 and older?" he asked, curiously, but not showing it.  
" Well, excuse me. When you grow up around parents who owned restuaraunts, clubs, and bars, you learn these things. Okay?" she snapped, getting angry. With that said she walked to her private bar about 20 feet from the table.  
Sesshoumaru expected her to hand the order to the bartener, but she went BEHIND the bar and started to mix the drinks. First the Lattes, then his, then hers. She did it so fast, it looked like they were already made when she came back to serve them.  
She thrust his at his hand, and kindly served the others. She walked off agian, this time to a room with gold letter 'Owner'. She came out with a folder bigger than a 5-inch binder. He wondered what she was going to do with it. HIs questions were answered when she sat down and split the folder open, giving half to her friend and keeping the rest for her.  
"Well, Sango, work calls. Would you guys like to fill out a comment sheet? I could make some more right quick. All of them are gone. This is a weeks worth stack, only. I remember last time. We were gone for eight months. We had enough work to last us a couple of years. I was so glad when Kikyou, Emi, Sota, and Yuka helped us. We would still be here working on those, if it wern't for them." She went back and told them the whole story.  
  
Two hours, and a meal later, everybody started to get ready to leave.  
  
" Hey, where were you guys headed in such a hurry?" Kagome asked, her inquisitive nature coming out.  
"We *are* headed to Georgia State University." Miroku answered.  
"OH, MY GOSH," Kikyou squealed, "We are going there, too. Inu-baby, we can stay together!" She cheered while hugging him. The others just walked to thier respectable cars.  
"See you later, Miroku." Sango yelled.  
"Bye, Inu-Chan. Call me tommorow." Kikyou cheered.  
" Bye guys, oh and good luck on the next race agoinst the Wind, Sessshoumaru." She yelled at the retreating figures.  
  
*********************************************************************** Hey, everybody, I personally think this story sucks, but hey it's is not my shoice it's yours, Right?Right?RIGHT? Bye edebey 


	4. The Identities and New Car!

Alternate Realities  
By: Yours Truly  
I do not own anything, except for my Mustang in my mom's driveway.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING-At a small ice cream shoppe.  
  
"Kagome, I have a tingly feeling that you didn't tell him you were the Wind, did you?" Sango asked Kagome accusingly, over the rim of her oreo shake.  
"Now why would I go and do a thing like that? We all swore we would never tell anybody who and what we are and do. That goes for the two hot guys and the really handsome man we met today. Got it?" she said to her friends in hushed tone, so nobody would hear them even though they were in a small alcove, secluded from the rest of the diner.  
"Yeah, yeah. 'We solomely swear to never tell another walking, lying, living, or dying soul that we are the Three Vixen. We will live up to our name and defeat any challenge, bet, or dare thrown our way. We will never divide, fight, or betray another of our group. We will stand strong in each of our differences and support the other on what we think is right. Oath of the Three Vixen: Wind, Speedy, and Chase.' I still don't see the point. We have all the money we need right now, why don't we just call it quits?'' came Kikyou's interruption over her cup of chocolate ice cream.  
The other girls just stared at her and blinked. They had their mouths sticking in their ice cream cups.  
"What did you just say?" growled Kagome, looking at Kikyou with a death glare that would kill most people of fear.  
"Kikyou, you know we are sworn to secrecy. Yo-you haven't told anybody, have? Kikyou, have you told anybody?" Sango asked desperately.  
"I know that and, no I have not told anybody. Kagome would kill me if i did. Besides, who would beleive us. I mean, if I told Miroku I had a transformable motorcycle, do you think he would beleive me?" she asked, trying to settle her point. "And if I said anything like that Sango would kill me because she most likely always be with him." Kikyou explained.  
"Yeah, well what about your little rendezvous with Inuyasha in the back office today? Because I found some interestingly looking stuff back there and I'm sure it ain't whip cream. Oh, and if I catch you anywhere near Miroku, you won't have to worry about telling others about us, you wouldn't beable to talk with as many times as I will smash that pretty little face of yours." Sango hissed, scaring the wits out of Kikyou again.  
"Girls, girls, GIRLS! We need to calm down, and get back in order, besides we have a race tommorow. And you know what we normally do before races?" Kagome reminded the other Vixen.  
"Shopping, movies, make-up, manicure, perdicure, and massages, masks, and makeovers. The Usual, why do you ask Kagome?" was Kikyou all too happy reply, but her smile started fading when Kagome shook her head at Kikyou's statement.  
"No, tonight and tommorow, we are working on my other baby. I just got her a week ago, and I want to clock her tommorow afternoon, just before the race. So I need Sango with me, Kikyou you take a cell-phone and we'll tell you the parts we need. You take care of the prices. Get my drift Kikyou?" Kagome smiled slyly, looking at Kikyou.  
"Gotcha' loud and clear, Boss. I'll take care of the parts with my overly flattering charm and unresistable good looks, and if I have to, probably bed a few before the nights over!" she squealed like a little kid in a candy store. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, Damon'll be on his shift if we're quick. Come on, let's go!" Kikyou cheered. After finishing their drinks they paid and left for Kagome's house.  
  
Turning into Kagome's private garage they drove up onto a SUV sized platform. Kagome hit a button on her keys and they started to descend downwards.  
"I dodn't show her to ya'll because I wanted to do it for a speacial occasion. So, I think this counts as a speacial occasion." She announced happily.  
The three girls got down about 30 feet under Kagome's garage when the lift stopped and turned letting them off at a ledge that led to a huge room full of Ford Racing Mustangs, ranging from the years 1964 to 2004.  
Kagome led the girls to a room they didn't even know was there because it was hidden by a face rock wall. When the wall opened they gasped.  
A Mustang Cobra GT was in front of them, it was so black it was blue, with white interior and white accents on the outside. She had 24's accenting in chrome for her wheels, with tinted windows and lights. Her top was also black, the hood had a "shaker" system and was open to reveal all its wonderful insides.  
Sango tediously stepped over to the front and looked on the inside of the black car and her eyes became as big as saucers. Sango called off what she saw and then looked at Kagome who ticked off the rest on her hand that Sango forgot to mention.  
"Theres also the Throttle Enhancer Callibrator, Racing Alternator, Underwire Pulleys, A/C Power Steering Eliminator, Satin Black Valve Covers, Aluminum GT40 Heads, NOS connectors, Mustang GT Supercharge System with over 545 HP max along with a Steady supply of about 2 gallons of NOS to accompany me. Is this a good one or what?" Kagome asked, awaiting her professionals opinion. "I did it myself, too. Took about 3 maybe 4 days. So?" she asked again.  
"Kagome, how much did this cost?" Sango asked, bewildered by the prices running through her head.  
" 'Round $76,879.86 I think, I don't remember the actual price. But when my loose friend valued it. he said somewhere around $300 grand. I think I did good personally." She said happily again.  
Sango turned to her friend and said, " And what exactly are we supposed to do with it? Take it apart? Girl, you couldn't have done a better job on it than I could've! Heck, you did better than me and in 3 days? Your going to take over my job, woman." Sango drastically explained.  
So after much debation, they got in three different cars with Kagome in her new Black Beauty as she nick-named it, head off for the nearest race track, Atlanta Motor Speedway. Which just so happened to be holding a private race for the best racers in Atlanta to go to National Street Racing, or Race Course.  
  
*********************************************************************** Hiya, What happens to Kagome? Who's at the race? How fast is her car? Does she beat her opponent? Why am I asking these Questions? Do I know the answers? Can I stop? Will I stop? Onegai reading! Aragaitou *Sweatdrops* Ja Mata edebey-chan 


	5. The Leaders and the Real Race!

Alternate Realities  
By: Yours Truly  
I do not own anything, except for my Mustang in my mom's driveway. I am  
still poor.  
  
The three men got into Sesshoumaru's car and made their car and decided to go to the brother's house. It took them about thirty minutes to make it back to the West Mansion. They rode up the driveway, into a private garage and down into a tunnel that led into the back of the estate.  
Stopping the car, Sesshoumaru got out and lifted the front seat so Miroku could get out. Inuyasha was already pulling his jacket off and heading towards the changing rooms when the other two caught up.  
Each of them went into a large room that had beds, desks, entertainment centers, and closets full of work clothes. Sesshoumaru came back out first in slacks and a white tank, and had his hair pulled behind him in a low ponytail. Inuyasha came out in jeans and a loose gray shirt and left his wild hair down. Miroku came out in a pair of sweats and a blue shirt and left his ponytail in.  
"We need to find out how we can make that Honda go faster. I think if we lowered the weight on the front of the car, we can use a A/C Power Steering Eliminator we can dramastically lower the weight of it. How about you Sesshoumaru, what do you think we should do?" Miroku asked, looking at the Boss figure.  
"If we do that, then we can also use the Underwire Aluminum Pulleys to free up some unneeded horsepower. I think we could do that. So, Inuyasha, how do you feel about that?" he asked his younger brother, distaste clearly in voice. He just rememberd todays events with Kikyou.  
"Yeah, then Miroku and I can also use that new Throttle Enhancer Callibrotor. With your light foot Sesshoumaru, you could use that and it could speed it up to WOT (wide open throttle). I think that's a good plan." he answered looking from Sesshoumaru to Miroku.  
  
"Hand me the 3/4 wrench, monk." grunted Inuyasha. When he felt the tool in his hands he pulled it to the bolt.  
"What do you think about those three ladies we meet today?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
"I don't know about you two, but Kikyou is SOMETHING else. Man she could prbably go for hours." then in a undertone, that nobody was supposed to hear, he added " And I hope to get some more of it, too!" But Sesshoumaru heard it all.  
"You'd think that after as much sex as you have a week, you could probablt beat Miroku's groping counter. Don't you ever think about what people would think of our family if they found out you have sexual intercourse with anything that throws their body at you or walk for that matter?" he asked with disdain in his voice.  
" Actually I do. If you take the liberty of noticing I have a few close friends that satisfy my needs whenever I have the 'urge'!" Inuyasha barked back.  
"Hey, guys? Not to intrupt a persect sibling match, but do you think they suspected anything? Like us being 'the group'?" Miroku asked, worried that their little secret got out.  
"Not unless you told them, monk. Nobody should know we are Tri-Squad. Only we should. Not even our buyers know who I- we are. We swore to never tell a living soul unless we marry, which I doubt will happen to you two. But nevertheless, we are not to divulge information that could cost us our lives, understood. We still have one more group to find and beat anyways." he finished, looking at the other two amusingly, which scared them. For Sesshoumaru is never amused.  
"Who do we have to beat, because you know I can do it if it's moto's." Miroku asked eagerly.  
"If it deals with show, I'll do it for ya'." Inuyasha boasted.  
"Numbskulls, if you listen close to anything I say, you will notice I said 'group', not person. They are known as the Three Vixed. They are quickly becoming one of the best groups out there. They just recently beat the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. The worst thing is they are a pack of three females. Nobody knows who they are, either. It is our job as the state leaders to beat them and show them their place among racers. And show them this is not a girls sport." he finished his speech when Inuyasha and Miroku closed the hood to his new car.  
It was a cherry red with black accents. The inside was clad in soft black leather and had a stereo system that would rival a home entertainment center. The wheels had 24's and were chrome with gold highlights and the windows were tinted along with the Supra sign in the back highlighted in black gloss paint. Sesshoumaru put the finishing touches to the interior by putting batteries in his radio remote control, and the T.V/DVD player in back.  
They stood back and admired their work. Then Miroku looked at his watch and yelled "Damn!" The other two males looked at him and he quickly went to the rooms shouting "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up. The race starts in two hours. Remember we have to be there early beacuse we run this distrcit." With that the two brothers dashed to their rooms.  
Each of them came out in all black. Miroku went and mounted a nice looking red and white Honda motorcycle. Inuyasha climbed into a huge electric blue Cadillac Excursion with chrome accents and Fendi interior. Sesshoumaru whipped his keys from his pocket and slid into his new Honda Supra.  
  
Thirty minutes later they pull into Atlanta Motor Speedway for the private race meanig invitation only, and headed round back to the lineup. Almost everyone was there, so they could start the races in a little while. When they parjed their car in a small private circle, girls and fans alike rushe dup chanting "Tri-Squad! Tri-Squad! Tri-Squad!" The three made their way to a small tent and went in to await the arrival of the rest of the teams. Little did they know they would be seeing some new faces tonight. *********************************************************************** Hiya, What all go's on in the next chappie? Keep reading and find out. Ja ne! edebey-chan 


End file.
